


the ways they love each other

by garconrouge



Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: Birthday, Blankets, Breakfast, Deaf Character, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Hot Chocolate, Kissing at Midnight, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Misgendering, Scary Movies, Sign Language, Surprise Party, not too dramatic tho, one;, this is fluff i promise, three;, two;
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:48:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24153832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/garconrouge/pseuds/garconrouge
Summary: A trio of fluffy Davenzi ficlets.
Relationships: Matteo Florenzi/David (Druck)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 48
Collections: Druck Open Discord 1st Anniversary Exchange





	1. as a comfort

**Author's Note:**

  * For [headaaches](https://archiveofourown.org/users/headaaches/gifts).



> For Leo (oddlyqueer) as part of the Druck Open Discord exchange - I hope you enjoy this!  
> 

Very quickly, Matteo was regretting every moment and decision in his life that had led up to this moment. It hadn’t seemed like too bad an idea when Amira had suggested it the day before, and he’d even been a little excited when they’d gone shopping for snacks a few hours ago. But now they were actually here, sitting under a blanket on Matteo’s couch with the DVD menu open, and he was beginning to feel anxious. David had chosen the film, apparently a remake of a classic horror film- which had in turn started as a book.

Matteo probably would have preferred the book, even if he didn’t read much these days.

He would never admit it to anyone, not even to David, but horror films freaked him out. He could deal with suspense, and tension, but he _hated_ jumpscares. He thought that from a writing and creative standpoint, they were the weakest form of horror - as opposed to actually constructing a scary atmosphere, they were simply yelling “ _BOO!”_ in your face - but even so, they still got him every. Damn. Time.

“Are you okay?” David mumbled twenty minutes into the film. The main character was having a nightmare about a forest, and Matteo was gripping the blanket so hard his knuckles were turning white.

“Yeah I’m fine, it’s just a film,” he bluffed as he relaxed his fists, hoping that his boyfriend wouldn’t notice that he was shuffling down further under the blanket. The less he could see of the screen, the better. Amira was sitting on the other side of him, and even though they were good friends, he still didn’t want her to know he was scared. Teasing from David he could stand- but teasing from Amira? He would die.

Throughout the film, Matteo slowly sank further and further into the sofa. He really wasn’t the biggest fan of watching a possessed little girl try to murder her own family- especially not when it felt like they were building up to a jump scare every few minutes. He was constantly on-edge, and the most he could do to distract himself was hide in the blanket and eat as much candy as possible. So far he was two bags down, and the movie wasn’t letting up. At the risk of blowing his incredibly intact manly exterior, he leaned further into David, hiding his face in his neck as much as he could while still seeming subtle. He felt David’s arm move up from where it had been resting on the sofa to circle around him, and suddenly Matteo felt much better. It was as if the simple touch of David’s fingertips to the skin of his hip where his shirt had ridden up was magical- the anxiety brought about by the film dissipated, it no longer mattered. David was there and he was safe, and that was all that mattered, the murderous possessed child on the screen be damned.

“We can turn it off if you want,” David offered, voice barely above a whisper.

“No, it’s okay,” Matteo replied, and finally it was the truth.


	2. through celebration and through family

They’d been planning this for weeks. Amira had offered to help because she cared about Matteo a lot, and wanted him to have a good day- and she was glad she did, because David had a habit of taking on way too much responsibility, all at once. She’d had to remind him infinite times in the past few days to let her deal with some of the organisation- calling the venue, or their friends to make sure none of them had let the secret spill, or making sure the gift he’d ordered online was going to arrive in time. David always tried to juggle too much- he wanted to do everything to make Matteo happy. It was incredibly sweet, but she also worried he was going to burn himself out before the party even happened.

They’d planned everything to a fault. The night before, David made sure Matteo stayed over at his and Laura’s apartment, which gave Hans time to rally everybody at his flat so they all knew what they were doing. Then, David would make sure he woke up early in order to make Matteo breakfast. This is the part of the plan he’d currently reached- half-asleep and still in his pyjamas, he had to blink away sleep as he pushed the bacon around the frying pan. There were eggs boiling in another pan, and he’d just put bread in the toaster when Laura walked into the room.

“Smells good,” she said, and he turned around to grin at her. Despite being deaf, Laura could talk quite well, their parents having put her into speech therapy at a young age. It worked for when people weren’t looking at her, but he knew she preferred to sign.

_It’s for Matteo_ , he replied, before pointing over to the calendar on the wall. He’d marked his boyfriend’s birthday into it weeks ago so that Laura wouldn’t forget. She nodded, a look of understanding now on her face, and started to make her own breakfast. Soon, David had prepared a whole breakfast for Matteo and was ready to go wake him up. Just as he was setting the plates down at the table, Laura tapped him on the shoulder.

_Is everything ready for later?_ she asked.

_Yes_ , he replied, _Hans is making sure everything comes together perfectly._ In fact, he’d been getting texts every couple of minutes from Matteo’s flatmate- everything from a simple “Jonas is here” to a series of pictures of Hans laying in various piles of balloons.

_You’ve worked so hard for this,_ she told him as she smiled, _I’m so proud of you._ She pulled him into a hug and David felt all of the anxiety of the past few days falling away. He _had_ worked so hard for this, done so much to make Matteo’s birthday special- and it was all going to pay off.

“Something smells amazing,” came a grunt from the doorway, and David pulled away from Laura to see Matteo standing there, still half asleep and squinty-eyed because of the early hour- he’d never been a morning person.

“You were supposed to be asleep!” David laughed as Matteo signed _good morning_ to Laura.

“Happy birthday!” she cheered, and the two hugged. David felt so lucky to have found somebody who was so willing to put in the effort to learn to communicate with his sister. He’d had friends in the past who’d never bothered to even learn to sign _hello_ , and he’d had to act as a translator between them. Matteo had never even needed to be asked- as soon as he’d learned Laura was deaf, he’d taken it upon himself to research basic signs. The fact that he put so much effort in to building a relationship with Laura made David love him even more than he already did.

Matteo and Laura pulled away, and David took his chance to grab his boyfriend for himself. He pulled him close, telling him “happy birthday, I love you” as he wrapped his arms around him.

“Thank you, this is great, I love you more,” Matteo mumbled, pressing his face into David’s neck. Matteo hadn’t had the best few days, which just made David even more determined to get everything right for him. He wanted nothing more than to see Matteo happy.

They chatted as they ate, a mix of sign and spoken word, and Laura and David laughed as Matteo wolfed down his bacon.

_I’ve never seen someone eat so passionately,_ Laura joked, and the two grinned at Matteo, who looked back at them sheepishly.

“What?” he asked in confusion, looking from Laura to David. They just shook their heads and laughed, and Matteo went back to scoffing his breakfast.

When they’d begun to eat, David had texted Amira to tell her Matteo was awake. That gave her time to check with Hans that everything was up and running as it should be, and then make her way over to Laura and David’s apartment. As if on cue, there was a knock at the door right as they all finished eating.

“Someone knocked, I’ll get it,” he said, signing as he spoke before getting up from the table. He hurried to the door, not wanting to waste a second- now that everything was happening, he was full of adrenaline and excitement.

“Hey!” he cheered, beaming as he saw Amira, and moving backwards to welcome her inside.

“Hi!” she said, coming inside, “Where’s the birthday boy?”

“In the kitchen, we just finished breakfast.” Amira started to walk down the hall, and David followed her after closing the front door. Amira flickered the lights as she came into the kitchen, and Laura and Matteo both turned to face her with huge grins.

“Happy birthday!” Amira greeted, handing a small gift to Matteo before turning to Laura and signing _and good morning Laura!_ Matteo tore at the wrapping paper haphazardly. He had never been able to open things neatly, not even envelopes. David had been half-tempted to buy him a letter opener as a gift. David watched as Matteo opened the small box, and grinned even wider as he pulled out the cards inside.

“Gift cards for the café!” This was an integral part of their plan. Matteo had a favourite café, and he was obsessed with their fudge brownies and hot chocolate. The café also just so happened to be located across the road from an events hall- the same one they’d hired out for his birthday. David looked at Amira and the two smirked as Matteo showed Laura what he’d received. The plan was to take him there for an hour or so, until Hans sent him the text to say everybody was there and everything was ready, and then they’d make up some excuse to bring Matteo into the hall.

“Get dressed and we can go now, if you’d like-” before she’d even finished her sentence, he was up from his seat and rushing out into the hallway. Matteo could eat endlessly, so it didn’t matter that he’d only just finished breakfast. He returned quickly, jacket thrown messily over his shoulders and shoes not even tied up yet.

“This is the best birthday ever,” he beamed.

They were only just getting started.


	3. in the nighttime, when they're struggling

The streets of Berlin were dark, and the rain had only recently stopped falling. Matteo’s feet splashed as he walked through the puddles on the ground, and as the clock ticked over to midnight he thought about how beautiful his city looked in the nighttime. Berlin was always beautiful, of course, but there was something about the deep shadows and the hazy glow of fluorescent lights that drew him in. The daytime could make everything look so flat and boring- but at night his city was incredible.

He walked further through the streets, not thinking about the corners as he took them. He knew this path like he knew his own breathing, or how David felt under his fingertips. It had been second nature for a long time now.

He had headphones in, but had never started any music. They were more to make other people leave him alone than anything else- he enjoyed listening to the sounds of the city while everybody sleeps.

He often took walks like this at night, but this time it wasn’t just for fun. He’d received a text, around fifteen minutes ago now, saying nothing more than _I need you x_. It was all he had to hear before he was getting dressed, putting on his shoes and walking down this familiar trail once more. They had an understanding, and a routine. They both had issues, and they agreed that if they ever needed the other, they’d be there. Their meeting place was halfway between both of their houses, and so they would always meet there before deciding what to do next.

Matteo rounded one last corner and saw him there- David, the man he loved, huddled up beside their tree, a blanket thrown across his shoulders. It was late October, and the weather bit. David looked up at Matteo as he approached, and smiled when Matteo handed him the green thermos full of hot chocolate, before ducking under the blanket as David held it out for him.

“A cashier called me ma’am earlier,” he started to explain, “and then everything in my head just snowballed from there…”

“You don’t have to explain,” Matteo reassured him, pulling David further into his arms, “it just happens sometimes. But I’m here for you.”

“Thank you,” David whispered, voice breaking a little, “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Matteo agreed, bringing one hand up to stroke David’s hair. It was something Matteo found incredibly comforting, so he always wanted to return the favour.

They stayed there for quite a while, not saying much; just sitting together, holding each other and enjoying being together, basking in the other’s presence. David turned towards Matteo to kiss him, a shy and soft gesture- one of gratitude. They both knew that just being together helped, even if it was under a tree in the cold. They pulled away, and Matteo looked deep into David’s eyes, studying how in the dark, they seemed impossibly black, and how the streetlight in the distance shone perfectly behind him, creating a slight halo of light around his hair. As the clock ticked over to 1am, he thought about how beautiful his boyfriend looked in the nighttime.


End file.
